In recent years, there has been a surge of development and releases of new types of mobile devices made available to the public. Today's consumer is often equipped with a smart phone, tablet, MP3 player or other device that can be used to access the internet, download and view digital media (e.g. video and audio files), and perform a wide variety of other functions. Given such large numbers of devices and device types, it is quickly becoming a non-trivial task to make media content available to all of the consumers across their various devices. In fact, many companies are spending large fractions of their time and resources managing, scaling and maintaining media processing systems that may have nothing to do with their core business. These companies are looking for encoding systems and services that can provide the best video/audio quality to consumers at a low cost. Because digital video (and audio) content is often delivered to multiple device types over unmanaged networks with fluctuating bandwidth, it is desirable to utilize transcoding to produce a version of each asset to accommodate these variants.
Transcoding is the decoding and recoding of digital content from one format to another. Transcoding is often necessary to enable playback of media on different devices. It can be used to convert a digital audio, video file, and video streams from one digital form or codec to another (e.g. MPEG2 to h.264 transcoding). Transcoding can also be used to adjust the bit rate of a video file and resize video resolution. Transcoding takes place in order for content to reach multi-screen end-user destinations. The complexity of transcoding comes from the vast range of devices, networks, and channels that may need to be supported.
A content delivery network (CDN) is an interconnected network of computer nodes that contain copies of various types of data. CDNs are used to deliver content to end users in a more efficient manner by bringing the data in closer proximity to the end user. Using a CDN can improve access to the data cached at the nodes by increasing access bandwidth/redundancy and reducing access latency. CDNs are often used to provide access to media content.